


Gray Hair

by transtea



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Happy, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Short, Short & Sweet, Sweet, gay hideyoshi nagachika, gay kaneki ken, happy end, happy fic, hidekane, kanehide - Freeform, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtea/pseuds/transtea
Summary: Hide likes teasing his boyfriend





	Gray Hair

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my folders for qUIte some time, but i really like it :D
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own Tokyo Ghoul nor any of its characters

Both Hide and Kaneki are lying in bed together. Although Kaneki isn’t yet ready to cuddle with him, just being in his presence is enough for Hide.

He was, however, allowed to play with Kaneki’s hair. The positioning may have been awkward, but he wasn’t going to complain; Kaneki had serious boundaries and the last thing Hide would want to do is make his boyfriend uncomfortable.

His fingers gilded slowly through Kaneki’s hair. It was kind of saddening, His hair was dry and course despite Hide buying fancy hair products for him and trying to get his boyfriend healthy again. Kaneki seemed to be enjoying the attention though, humming softly and relaxing into the sheets whilst Hide gently fiddled with his hair.

Kaneki scrunched his nose when Hide begane messing with one spot on his head repeatedly. “What are you doing?” He said whilst trying to bat Hide’s hand away.

“Wait, wait. I think I found something.” Hide picked a single strand of Kaneki’s hair, he opened his eyes and focused on what Hide was holding.

“I don’t get it?” Kaneki replied, “That’s just my hair.”

“Nooo, Kaneki. It’s a gray hair! You’re growing gray hair!” Hide said jokingly, but looked intense.

“All my hair is gray. Every single one!” Kaneki caught on to what Hide was doing, he tried not to chuckle at Hide’s ridiculousness.

“Nope, this one is different. I’m sorry to say, but you are officially an old man. How does it feel to be so ancient?” He sounded overly dramatic and began to laugh.

“Oh, fuck off!” Kaneki shoved Hide’s hand away and laughed too “You’re the one who bleaches your hair weekly. What are you trying to hide?”

“Monthly,” Hide corrected. “And I do it for style, It’s a cool hip thing to do, grandpa.” He finished then winked at Kaneki, who rolled his eyes in response. “You are sleeping outside tonight, goodnight.” Kaneki rolled over and bundled himself in the bed, trying not to laugh. “That’s heartless, Kaneki!” Hide crawled under the sheets and wrapped himself up comfortably with his boyfriend. “Will you forgive me if I help you with the tragic loss of your stylish hair?”

Kaneki pondered for a moment, “Possibly. But for right now-” He stifled a yawn, “-grandpa would like to get some sleep.” He wrapped his arms around Hide as he chuckled.

Hide relished in Kaneki’s warmth and replied, “Alright, alright. Goodnight Kaneki, I love you.”

Kaneki beamed, “I love you too, goodnight.”


End file.
